Nobuaki Uzumaki
Nobuaki Uzumaki is a Jonin ranked ninja hailing from Uzushiogakure growing up during the same time period as the three Sannin. He tends to prefers solo A-Rank and S-Rank missions as he loves seeing a targets strength compared to his own nor does he want someone to get hurt if he were to go all out. Growing up Nobuaki showed average talent but always wanted to leave a mark on the world he lived on and in. He was always jealous by people who had a Kekkei Genkai and trained as hard as he could to overcome his "disability' - what he calls people who don't have any special ability. Nobuaki was able to acquire multiple Kekkei Genkai's, accomplishing this through the use of the Chimera Technique he discovered was developed by Hiruko. Nobuaki was also able to achieve immortality through the chimera technique who unlike the creator was able to do. He was mostly known as the 'Gypsy' which as his alias suggests that he is a traveler hailing from the destroyed Uzumaki Clan. Nobuaki's abilities also extend further to that of Hashirama's possibly been able to go toe-to-toe to the founder of the leaf. Background Appearance Nobuaki wears an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt. He also wears bandages around his neck mirroring to that of what the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had. Nobuaki Uzumaki has wide brown eyes inheriting from his mother, and a short, messy brown coloured hair which he inherited from his father, despite the fact that he has Uzumaki heritage he never had the characteristic of their red hair. He can usually be seen with a hazy, dreamy look on his face but unless he gets down to business in a fight he becomes incredibly concentrated remaining calm, with no little thing distracting him. Nobuaki Uzumaki in public is always seen with his umbrella always saying "you never know when it might rain, could be today, tomorrow or later on in the week". Giving him the excuse to shade himself from the sun which wouldn't be typically done. Nobuaki is also seen typically with his scroll wrapped around his waist, no one ever really knows what he has sealed away in their, but when someone attempted to open it, Nobuaki went all berserk and nearly wiped out the whole village. Clearly showing something important to him or just something that requires whatever has been sealed stays sealed. Personality Abilities Nobuaki Uzumaki abilities are said to capable of being the same level as Hashirama, clearly showing his capacity to surpass some Kage level ninja. This has proven difficult at times for him when traveling, as some of the ninja nations have tried assassinating him as his level of strength worry them of him destroying their village. All ninja have being given the warning to flee-on-site if they happen to engage him, but Nobuaki wouldn't typically engage a random ninja unless he was attacked first giving him the benefit to use that against a village. Nobuaki Uzumaki has being able to accomplish this through the use of the Kinjutsu: Chimera Technique. Having acquired three Kekkei Genkai's: The Sharingan, Wood Release and Storm Release. Chakra Prowess and Physical Strength As an Uzumaki, Nobuaki was gifted by a strong life-force, granting him tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. Also giving him tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. Ultimately, this trait let him to survive many hits from an attack and could last in a fight longer than a typical opponent, it also provided great aid to his partners on the battlefield despite his heavy exhaustion from being hit by the Ten-Tails. It was also stated by Kushina Uzumaki that Nobuaki's abilities were far beyond hers nor did she have any hope of gaining that level of expertise in Fūinjutsu. Nature Transformation Fuinjutsu Nobuaki is very talented and knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu being taught it as a member of the Uzumaki Clan. From the Uzumaki Clan, he learned was able to master all its techniques and learn sealing techniques able to seal a tailed beast within a target. With his chakra, Nobuaki is also able to materialise Adamantine Sealing Chains and Adamantine Attacking Chains, which were strong enough to restrain/subdue the Three-Tails for a period time. He could also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains keeping all from entering and he could use them at incredible speeds being able to battle against many strong opponents knocking them back instantly. He also possessed knowledge of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal but he was never seen to use it and the technique stands only as a last resort as it basically commits suicide for the user. Summoning Taijutsu Category:Jonin Category:Traveler Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Uzushiogakure Resident Category:Male Category:Sensor Type